The confusing, and messed up love story
by kristenlynn1
Summary: Set on Plastic Beach. Murdocx2D fic. A lot of drama, romance, angst, fear, and sexiness... ;) I'm bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Gorillaz. I do, however; own any other character that shall appear in this story. I plan on this being lengthy. There WILL be Murdocx2D, I love that pair so much, if you do not like it than don't read it. It'll take place in Plastic Beach. Enjoy! x3**

Chapter one: Lonely

2D POV

I rubbed my head, and sat up on my bed. My head was fuzzy, but the memories of last night started coming back to me. Fuck. Fuck. He's going to kill me. I'm in some shit, hopefully he won't remember...

Murdoc POV

What an ugly ceiling that is. It disgust me. Of course, I have been staring at the bloody thing for hours. I just can't seem to move. Last night has had me sleepless, and wondering. It was beautiful... I had been waiting for it for so long. I never hated the young lad, I'm just not a queer.. But lately, I'm not so sure. Maybe being alone with Stu this long has done something to my mind.

No... That's not it. I've felt this way for so long. Since I ran the blue haired man over even. Shit. Fuck this. I need a drink.

I stumbled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to freshen up. Freshen up? Since when the fuck do I "freshen up?" I changed my direction to the door and instead headed to the kitchen for a beer. I looked down, and just now notice I was wearing nothing but my socks. I chuckled, and muttered, "fuck it," to myself.

I leaned down to look in the fridge, bare ass up in the air, looking for a beer when I heard only thing I would have dreaded. Stu.

"Uhh, heh, hey Muds." 2D said bashfully, looking down at his feet. His cheeks turned to a rosy color, and fuck did I think it was beautiful.

"The fuck you looking at, face ache? Take a picture, it'll last longer." I said, winking at the man. Stu awkwardly smiled to himself, which I found to be curious.

"What are you smilin' at?"

"Oh, I was just thinking it doesn't matter. I saw all of that last night." 2D smirked, until what he said registered to him. His eyes got wide, and he looked like a deer in the headlights. I walked over to him, a sneer on my face, until I was right in front of him staring into his eyes. I leaned in close to him, and whispered into his ear.

"What was that, Stu?" He looked scared when I pulled back from the side of his face.

"Uh.. I was just.. Um, we drank.. and.. I was just-t-t kidding. M-Muds." Stu stuttered. I smiled at him and leaned in, pressing my lips softly to his. Satan, he was perfect.

2D POV

Murdoc is kissing me... What in the FUCK? Is he just messing with my head again? I don't know.. Oh fuck it, Stuart. Get it together. This is what you've always wanted. The drunken mistake was beautiful, but not compared to a sober Murdoc kissing me like this. I wanted more.

I wrapped my hands around the shorter mans waist, and pulled at his hips so he was up against me. I then licked around his lips asking for access, he allowed me in and I immediately began to explore every depth of his mouth. He's perfect.

We unwrapped from each other for a second, to glance in each others eyes, and immediately we started kissing passionately once again, stumbling backwards to his bedroom. We clumsily made it down the hallway, knocking each other into the walls, but never breaking from the kiss. He opened his door with skill, and pulled me in. He turned me around and pushed me on the bed, spreading my legs to settle in between them. He started kissing along my jaw and down my neck. He was so experienced. It was amazing.

"Shirt. Pants." He roughly demanded, obviously becoming impatient already. I complied and started tugging at my shirt, and pants. He was already naked. Convienent. We were now kneeling on the bed, kissing each other all over.

"I've always wanted this." I admitted to him. He just let out a happy sigh.

"I, um, love you, Murdoc." Wow, I can't believe I said that. I looked at his expression, and it was just blank. He removed himself from me, walked to the door, opened it, then left without a word. What was that? Fuck you, too, Murdoc.

**Well, I don't know how I like it. Review, comment, whatever! Let me know what you think. Should I continue, or no? I need your opinions.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really so sorry it took this long to update. My laptop broke shortly after I posted this story, so I just haven't been able to upload or write anything. I promise I'll be better. :3 Thank you, guys, for the nice reviews also! I don't own Gorillaz. Wouldn't that be the day? :P**

Chapter 2

I sat on this lumpy bed that smelled strongly of cigarettes and beer for only god knows how long. My eyes fixed on the open door, almost as if I expected him to come walking back. I couldn't believe I had said that. I don't love Murdoc! Well, I do, but I'm surely not in love with him. Am I? I just wasn't sure anymore.

My thoughts began to wonder and search for the reason I said those words. I thought about the first time I had ever laid eyes on Murdoc. It wasn't when he ran me over, but about a week before the incident. I hadn't said a word to him, but he had said something to me that I'd never forget. Sadly, he doesn't remember this at all. As far as he knows we didn't first meet till he ran me over. But, I remember.

_I walked down the street, hands in my pockets, and my head fixated on the ground. I heard a slamming door, and lifted my head to investigate what the cause was. Stumbling out of the back door of a bar, muttering angrily to himself was a strange man. He was clearly drunk, and I could clearly smell the strong scent of liquor and cigarettes on him. Once he finished stumbling about, he looked up and noticed me watching him. At that point I had stopped to watch. Why, I wasn't sure. He had me memorized. There was something 'bout him. I had a feeling. He must have thought I was weird in his drunken stupor, just sitting there watching him from across the street. _

"_What ya looking at?" He said to me, eyeing me down. It wasn't much, but those words immediately captivated me. His rough voice was velvet to my ears, it sent shivers down my spine. He continued to glare at me, awaiting my answer._

"_Oh, uh, nothing. Sorry, I, um…"_

"_Oh, shut it. Move along now, fella." I nodded, and dropped my head. Putting my hands back into my pockets, and continued down the street once more._

"_Hey, idiot. Nice ass." I turned my head, shocked. When I looked back at him he winked at me, and turned away walking the opposite direction. I smiled to myself completely ecstatic, but sad that my encounter with this strange man was over. Little did I know I would be seeing much more of him later in life…_

The memory made me smile despite the situation. Until I remembered the previous events that just took place. My smile quickly left my face, and I let out a sigh. I couldn't sit here any longer, smelling _his scent._ I started to slowly dress myself again. I realized that I was taking my time in hopes he'd return still. I mentally shook myself, giving up on that hope. Once I finished dressing myself, I made my way out the door, through the hallway, and to the lift. I stepped in, and hit the button that would take me to my underwater room. I arrived at my destination, taking in my surroundings.

My room was small, and cluttered. I wasn't all that claustrophobic, but this room made me feel it. I hated this room with a damn passion. I was all I had to go to, though. So, with a sigh I walked over to my bed, kicking things on the floor out of my way as I went. I flopped on my bed, and laid my head back onto my pillow. I wished for sleep to overcome me soon, but I knew that wouldn't happen.

I'm such an idiot. How could I let that happen? Kissing him while we were both sober was amazing. No, amazing is an understatement. I had no words that could describe the feeling. I had thought last night was perfect, but I know now that doesn't compare to what could have happened earlier. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! I always fuck everything up. Being hard on myself isn't going to change anything, I suppose. I really should just try to take a nap, forget this even happened. Heh, yeah right.

As my eyes closed, I couldn't help but recall the events of last night..

"_Muuuudsie!" The slur in my voice was evident, but I didn't care. I was far to drunk to care. I was dead set on trying to annoy Murdoc, and I knew that name would set him off. He hated that nickname. Almost as much as I hated when he called me Tusspot. _

"_The fuck did you just call me, face ache?" I giggled at him, his features were slightly blurred due to the alcohol I had consumed, but I could see annoyance clearly on his face. _

"_Ya heard me, Mudsie." He growled at me, and pierced me with his glare. If I was sober, this would have scared me. But, apparently I'm not afraid of death when I'm drunk. So I just giggled some more, and took another swig of the whiskey he was sharing with me. Which kind of made me think. Why is he sharing whiskey with me? He rarely ever does. Especially not since we've been on this god damn island. _

"_Aye, Muds, why are you sharing your whiskey with me?" He studied me, annoyance still clear on his face. He eventually shrugged, looked down, and back up to meet my eyes. His annoyed look changed into another emotion I wasn't sure what, though. It's not something I had usually seen on Murdoc, only ever a few times when he thought I wasn't looking. He looked back down and mumbled a reply._

"_Sorry, what was that?" He sighed, and met my eyes once more._

"_I said I just wanted to spend some time with you." For a moment I thought my drunk and clouded mind was playing tricks on me, but when I studied his face once more I knew it wasn't. He looked at me with care in his eyes, and sincerity in his voice. I smiled my toothless grin at him._

"_I'm glad ya did, I've missed the old times." He didn't reply, he just studied me like I study him. Before I knew it, he was leaning towards me, with his eyes closed. He lightly put his lips to mine. I could tell he was unsure about this, and before he could pull away, I had a second of bravery. I took my hand and placed it on the back of his neck, pushing him back into my lips more forcefully. I licked his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth for me to explore. He shocked me when his long tongue started to explore my mouth. Wow. He had talent, that was for sure. Eventually we worked into a rhythm. His tongue and mine both swirling together. I always wanted to do this, I knew it at that point. I finally came to terms that I was crazy for Murdoc. The realization shocked me. _

_My thoughts came to a halt when his hand made its way up my leg slowly. His hand stopped once he made it to my hips. His hand slid under my shirt, and his fingers made small circles over my hip bone. I let out a low moan from the contact…_

I shook myself, opening my eyes. I could feel my pants becoming smaller at these thoughts. I needed to stop. I closed my eyes again. Attempt number two at a nap. I could feel myself drifting off, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**I know my chapters are pretty small, I will have larger ones. I'm just kind of… building up, y'know? Be patient. ;P Review, follow, do what cha gotta do! Heh. **


End file.
